Undercover Love
by animateTheWords
Summary: With the California branch of the Olympia Company on a fritz, Percy Jackson must go undercover to find what is causing this. Will he find what he is looking for or will he find something else, that something that could complete his life. OOC/AU Percabeth and Thalico
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. So here is another story that I have thought off a long time ago. It's a bit cliche I guess but I hope you guys would love it. It's my second story and I hope you guys would love it. Percy is OOC but he will not deviate from his childish antics. Also, I love the Thalico pairing so wait for it in this story. Since I have another story that is not finished yet, my updates on this story will be very slow since I would like to finish that first. So here it is. I hope you guys would like it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Perseus Daniel Jackson's life is the perfect example of a perfect life. Every man's hopes and dreams were bestowed upon him that his life sparkled with flawlessness. He had won the life's lottery that it seems too good to be true. Sure, he didn't know of his dad till the age of twelve. Sure, he got an abusive stepdad until the said man got too drunk and killed himself in a car crash. Sure, he got ADHD that he couldn't sit still for more than few minutes. Sure, he got dyslexia that it made it hard for him to learn at school. However, this only made him into the strong man he is today. Strong enough to rise to the top of the social food chain where he is widely adored. He was not only the captain of the swim team and the basketball team, he is also one of the bright and gifted in the school that not even dyslexia would be a hindrance to him. He is exceptionally bright even at such a young age. Let's not mention his godly looks. With the windswept midnight black hair and eyes that resemble the sea green ocean and standing proud at 6'2 with enough muscles to make women of all age drool and the perfect tan skin that made you think he goes to the beach every day, he is at the pinnacle a lucky life.<p>

He is now 25 years old and time did not mar his picture-perfect look, and instead, the universe had furthered perfected the man. At the ripe age of 21, he finished Business Management and Architecture in Harvard as a cum laude, a feat that made any parent proud. He did not face the common trouble of graduate students of trying to find a job because of his dad, Poseidon Olympia. The man knew that Percy would do great things in the department of architecture and had reserved the seat of top position of the Eastern Coast branch of the Olympia Architectural Firm in New York. Percy made millions in seconds without breaking a sweat, without even lifting a finger. Every person would look at him and they would say how lucky and seamless his life is. Yet, he feels so empty. Empty to the point he questioned himself whether all of this is worth to live for. It's not like he's a person who dwells on his problems especially this kind of shallow problem but he just wants something that could make everything worthwhile. He tends to put up a façade of a happy go-lucky person and let's be real, who would think that he is depressed when his life couldn't get any better.

He is friendly and a good-natured person that it's hard to resist the pull he has on people. He is funny and good to hang out with but Percy learned early on that people did not like for who really is, instead it's his money and fame that people tend to cling on him like a leech. High school and college was a mess for him. He became adept in the secret techniques of hiding when he was at school. He thought his genius mind would be noticed and acknowledge but people don't tend to get pass his good looks. It mostly made their conversations so shallow. So when he got offered the position by his dad or rather forced by his dad, Percy made his dad promise that he will be a mystery to their workers. Perseus Daniel Jackson would become just a name to the workers. It would be a name to be feared and a name in which people would want to please. It was only his cousins, the emo to the core Nico di Angelo and his girly sister Bianca. Of course, his secretary, the blonde goddess Silena, would know him. His awesome mother, and lastly his dad, whose numerous visits to arrange him a date became irksome and tiresome. After his whole school life that was put in the limelight, he thinks he deserves a break from the obnoxious stares he get from people.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

"Man, I'm sick of my dad," I flopped down on my leather chair after entering into my office in a foul mood.

My office is as normal as any CEO's office except for the fact that almost everything is in a shade of blue and all of my blinds are closed. There is also the fact that my office is totally soundproof that not even a tank would be heard from the inside. I guess if somebody tried to assassinate me, people would find my dead body weeks later but I trust the security in this building. I was wearing my crisp black suit and a tie with Nemo on it. In my defense, it was the only gift my dad gave me that I appreciated. It was the only gift that my dad gave to me that he didn't try to use to bribe me. I was also wearing my favorite thick black rimmed glasses which my mom commented that I looked quite cute with it. I am not a mama's boy. Well maybe a little. Fine, a lot. You can't really blame me when she is the greatest mother in the world.

"So, I'm guessing the high class socialite Rachel Elizabeth Dare couldn't keep her hands off of you in your date." Nico was just lounging around my couch and just had the time to smirk at me before returning to play with his phone. He had been playing with his phone nonstop after learning of the game, Flappy Bird. He was dressed in his business suit. His pale skin contrasted with all his black attire that he looked like the god of death and with his obsidian black eyes, I think it fits him perfectly.

"You would have thought that my father would acquire the knowledge by now that I utterly abhor those kind of women." I ranted towards my cousin while tapping my fingers on my table. Blame my ADHD for this. "I mean, couldn't they have more class. They're from a high class household."

"This is why I hate talking to you when you're mad. You become a walking a dictionary." He said dryly.

"Oh, shut up." His vocabulary only involves around sex and games.

"Ooh, a normal phrase where I don't have to stress what it means. Nice one, Perce." I just glared at him.

"So, my dear cousin, did you at least had fun with the red headed girl? I mean she was all over you, I suppose." He said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I had fun," My voice heavy with sarcasm, "fun trying to pry her hands off of me and acting like a ninja at the bathroom window of the restaurant."

He just rolled his eyes on me. "Come on, Perce. Almost all the girls want to get you in bed and you decline?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Look, you had sex only once in your life!" He sure sounded lively when we're talking about our sex lives while he almost fell asleep a while ago in the board meeting. His interest only lies on getting inside a girl's pants. He's lucky his mom love him so much that his mom got his father to give him a high position job in the company.

"And that one sex that I wish I could take back," I sighed remembering that disastrous night.

"Oh come on, don't tell me it wasn't good. Excuse me for the pun but that was fucking Calypso Reynolds! A goddess among the girls in our high school!" You've got to admit that his multitasking between talking animatedly about sex and playing with his phone is quite amazing.

"Maybe I would have enjoyed it if I wasn't so drunk because some emo kid decided to spike my drink," I glared harshly at him, "that I had no recollection of that night at all. You would be mortified too if you wake up with so many bloody scratches on your body without any memory how you got it." I shuddered at remembering it. I thought I slept with a cat.

He just rolled his eyes," Like she didn't want to have another round with you when you were completely sober."

"Yeah, her seducing skills was top notch," I said sarcastically while pulling a stack of papers in need of my precious signature of approval so that I could do something productive instead of just tapping my desk. "She was like a Chihuahua when she was shivering from the lack of decent clothes."

Nico barked a laugh. "Yeah, she was an idiot, wasn't she?"

And there lies the problem with half the girls who's hitting on me. They don't have an ounce of intelligence in their body that I think it's a miracle they made it that far. Most of my dates were more of touching rather than having at least a good size conversation. They'd rather know me naked than me having a shirt on.

While I'm not the one who judges a person by their looks, you've got to admit that you'd say no to the reincarnation of Jabba the Hutt even if they have enough intellect in them. Then, there's the girls who are just about right except they couldn't stop stuttering in front of me that it's exasperating to watch.

"But you've got to admit, you just have high standards for a guy." Nico said while pocketing his phone. I just sighed and continued to look over the designs for the new resort to be built in Florida.

I know I should lower my standards but I just can't help it. Not one girl caught my attention for too long. I guess, I'm a bit of a romantic guy who would just love at first sight and love her more as I learn more about her.

This, of course had already happened once to me. I remembered when I was only eight years old. I didn't want to go back to my house since I know that my stepdad is still in there, drinking his life away. So I went to Central Park to pass time. I saw a girl with the prettiest curly blonde hair I've ever seen. She was crying and my heart become pained as I saw it. I approached her naturally and tried to cheer her up. Her gray eyes seems to captivate me when she looked up. I would have stayed with her for a while if it wasn't for the time. I knew my stepdad would beat me up if I didn't get back home already. I said goodbye to the unknown girl and never saw her again. I regretted not knowing her name.

Of course, I didn't tell anyone about the girl except my mother. That girl was the first one who I seemed to have been able to connect with that it seemed too good to be true. I always kept it secret because I was afraid that once I shared that experience, it will disappear from my memory. I know it's irrational but this had been keeping me from sharing to anyone.

"So what's new in the Nico world. Any girl I should hear about?" My attempt to change the subject. However, I really do want to know whether he finally tried to find a steady girlfriend. Ever since his heart got broken by his first girlfriend, he started his one-night stands.

He just shrugged, "Oh, you know, hooking up with girls, hiding out from the secretary my dad hired for me. The usual."

"Oh right, if that woman finds out you're hiding in here again, she'll kill me. Get out of here man."

I remember the day she barged in through my reinforced locked doors like it was nothing. Nico's dad got tired of him slacking off, so he got Nico a new secretary that could even scare the Incredible Hulk. The woman was only 5 feet but could make you feel like she's 9 feet tall. She looks so old and frail but that doesn't mean you can take her on. She's the only one who can make Nico work and that is a near miracle. The woman is so scary that I didn't have the nerve to yell at her for stepping inside my office though I made her sign a confidentiality agreement.

"She's killing me, Perce! I mean, she's actually making me do work! Work!" He said while waving his hands like a maniac.

I just rolled my eyes and continued reading a report over the western branch that is having problems. "I'm going to kill my dad for getting that woman." He swore with vengeance, "Mind you, he'd probably love it because it involves death. You'd think he would read the entertainment or the business page of the newspaper, but nooo. He looks at obituaries."

I just put down the papers I was checking and looked at my watch. It's already five minutes past noon. "Come on, Nico. Let's get lunch." With the word lunch, Nico instantly stopped ranting and jumped off the couch. "Then let's go! Before that woman finds me!" Nico said frantically.

He must really have a bad luck because just as he said that, the door opened with a bang and Nico's secretary stood at the center at the doorway fuming with anger while Silena was standing behind her looking apologetically at me. Nico's pale skin whitened even more as he saw the bane of his relaxation had finally found him. His eyes wide in shock.

"Demeter!" He said nervously. "What are you doing here? I was trying to find you and asked Percy whether he saw you and then…." He attempted poorly to diffuse the bomb that is about to blow up on him.

The next thing I heard was the constant "Ow's" Nico is yelling while Demeter is pulling him by the ear. It was kinda funny to watch since Nico is a foot taller than her. She dragged him along as she walked towards me which made me gulped. I saw how painfully she is holding on to his ear. "Mr. Jackson. You shouldn't let the Financial Director slack off." Contrary to everyone's belief, Nico is actually good at his job. He just hates it. "If I see him in here one more time, I'll let you feel my wrath." Oh yes, I'm the boss yet I'm shaking in front of an employee. I just nodded my head in assent. He then dragged Nico outside of his office while Nico is still cursing how painful it is to be pulled by the ear. Silena just smiled at me and closed door. I would really need a new reinforced lock for that woman.

I had just barely started fixing my stuff again when my door got opened again unceremoniously by my dad who just stood by the door looking mischievous as ever. "You know, you should be glad I'm not like your Uncle Hades. That woman even scared the hell out of me. The pain I saw on Nico showed me enough how dangerous that woman is." My dad, Poseidon, shuddered as he strolled inside my office and flopping down onto the previously occupied couch.

"Seriously, if people keep seeing you guys opening the door like it's nothing, they'll start trying to do it too so they could finally see me." My dad just rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a kill joy, Perseus." He said happily and I just glared at him. He knows how much I dislike my name.

"You know, I'll never understand the weirdness at your side of the family. What's with all the Greek mythology when it comes to naming their kids?"

"Who knows. Your great, great grandfather started all of this naming business anyway. I just thought to carry on the tradition." He just shrugged his shoulders while I mumble how did he even convinced my mom to let him name me like that. "Anyways, how was your date with the Dare girl?" He asked giddily like a little girl.

I just gave him a dry look. "You know, I may have enjoyed it." I said sarcastically. Unfortunately, my dad didn't catch the undertone in my voice and his grin grew wider.

"I knew it!"

"You know, I thought that you, my birth parent, would be able to recognize my sarcastic expression. Of course it was catastrophic!" My voice started to rise. "I had the urge to file a sexual assault case against her since she couldn't discontinue her actions of touching me! The audacity of that girl was inexcusable." My dad just looked at me with a dumb look.

"Nico was right. I shouldn't talk to you when you're mad. I had trouble following what you were saying." I just glared at him hoping he would get that.

At least he had the decency to look sheepish. "Well she looked like she was a good girl."

"Did you give her my picture when you arranged the date?" I asked shrewdly with narrowed eyes.

My dad opened his mouth to give an excuse but decided to not say it. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm going now. I'm hungry and I need to rest from the all the stress that girl gave me last night. Don't set me up on dates anymore, okay?" He just shrugged. Great. By next week, he'll have another blind date set up for me. I stood up with my briefcase full of papers that I decided to look over later at home.

"Silena, I'll be going now. Call me if there's anything." I said through the intercom.

I took my personal elevator I had workers installed inside my office. I even had my personal garage where my car was sitting so that employees couldn't catch a glimpse of me when I go home. My car was a limited edition of Lamborghini. I had to indulge sometimes but I took off my suit and changed into a shirt and jeans to at least look casual even though I'm driving in a very expensive car. I then went to my favorite diner that was near my penthouse.

I liked the place since there were always a few people in it and also the food tastes great as well. After eating there, I went back to my penthouse which was only 15 stories high. I owned the top floor and the floor beneath it as well. The top floor had the swimming pool I loved. I immediately went to take a dip in the pool. Swimming had been one of my favorite past time and the only thing that could relieve me off my stress. I just swam for about two hours which was quite normal for me. This is the only trait that I know I got from my father.

After getting out of the pool and taking a shower, I just looked at the papers I decided to bring home with me in a bathrobe and my hair still dripping wet. I looked once more at the report concerning the problems with the western branch since it got my attention, however, my phone rang. I saw the caller ID and saw it was my dad.

"Hey, dad." I greeted.

"Percy, my boy! I was wondering whether you would like to buy another horse since I know you love it and I'm kind in the middle of buying one actually. I know Blackjack could use a lady friend. I could get you another one if…" he rambled on too enthusiastically.

"Dad, what do you really want?" I interrupted him since I knew this is one of his tactics on bribing me. Maybe it would have worked when I was thirteen but his constant bribing was annoying me.

"Oh come on, son. Can't a father buy his son something without an ulterior motive?" He asked feigning a hurt voice.

"Maybe a normal father would. What do you want?"

"Well, maybe the fact that you won't get mad?" He asked tentatively.

I instantly narrowed my eyes because my dad's actions was something I become wary of. "What did you do, dad?"

"Umm, Imighthavementionedtoacertainwomanaboutyouraddress." He mumbled quickly. There was a moment of silence before I exploded.

"WHAT!" I shouted incredulously at my dad. I know he cringed at my voice because this is a major blunder even for my dad. "Who did you tell?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

He mumbled something I couldn't understand. "What?" I asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." He whispered. I would have strangled my dad if he was standing before me.

"Why dad? Why?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Well, she promised we would design all of the Dare Enterprise buildings if I told her." He mumbled like a child.

"Ugh, you know what. I don't want to talk to you, dad." I dropped the call and threw my phone. It's a good thing you can't ride the elevator to get to my floor without a special key. I just called it in early and went to bed even though it is only 6 pm and didn't care whether my hair is still wet.

* * *

><p>Even though I could come in to work any time I want to, I always make it my obligation to come in early since there is always a huge stack of paper work waiting for me. It was already seven in the morning when I had come down from my place. Thinking that Rachel would have given up when she learned she can't get to my suite, my thoughts of her were far from my mind and I went to my favorite diner to get some breakfast. As soon as I stepped out of building, I heard the shrillest shriek and I knew then that my morning wouldn't start out great.<p>

"Percccyyy!" Rachel screeched and ran at me at top speed. It was quite a feat seeing she was wearing high heels and even with that, I am still a head taller. Her whole face is full of make-up that I am still wondering what she really looked like. Her red hair had been straightened out and I knew her hair is usually frizzy. She had been sporting a red blouse that shows too much cleavage, however, she didn't have that much to show. Her red skirt is short and skimpy that I wonder how she is not yet an icicle from this temperature.

I just groaned and cursed mentally at my dad for causing this inconvenience. I didn't even bother putting on a fake smile and just scowled at her when she tackled me with a hug. The girl even tried to kiss me and I just used my height as an advantage to get away from those lips.

"Percyykins, why did you leave me at the restaurant," she pouted at me but I couldn't care less since I was suffocating not only from the tight hug but also from the toxic fumes coming from her.

"Oh that? I just had an..an..an emergency!" I amended at her. She just pouted at me.

"Oh well. We could just continue our date right now." She gave me what she thought was a dazzling smile but I saw spinach between her teeth that I had to smother my laugh. So I just opted to smile which she took as a signal that I want to date her.

"Come on, Percy." She tried to yank me. "Where were you going anyway." She asked me with another smile.

"Oh, going to eat breakfast at that diner." Great. I mentally smacked myself in the head. Why did I have to tell her that? She just wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw where I was pointing at.  
>Well, at least she wouldn't want to go in there.<p>

"Oh, come on Percy. I could easily place a reservation at an Italian place." This girl is getting on my nerves. I just want my damn blue pancakes. I like everything in blue and that diner knows how I want my pancakes cooked.

I need to get away from this woman before I'm late for work after looking at my watch. "Umm, never mind Rachel. I'm going to be late for work." I said to her and her smile turned to a scowl for a bit before turning back to that seducing smile of hers.

"Oh okay. I could just come with you. Where do you work anyway? I thought you don't work seeing that Poseidon is your dad and he is super rich." She just couldn't shut up, couldn't she? She had to know everything about me and I internally groaned from my predicament.

I had to get away from this mad woman. "Hey Rachel. I think there's something on your shoes." I tried at my most convincing voice. She scowled and looked at her shoes and I just took off back to my building.

"Percy!" She called to me. I made it to the building and I just gave the door man my most pleading look telling him mentally not to let in Rachel. Thank God, he understood that and he stopped her from entering.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but tenants only." The doorman tried to tell her.

"Let me go! Percy! Percy!" She called to me again and I just stepped into the elevator and I just gave her my most charming smile and waved at her goodbye. I just went straight to the garage of the building and went straight to work without breakfast.

Line Break -

"So what got you in such a foul mood, Perce?" Nico strolled in my office carrying a folder which was a first. I was just scowling at the stack of papers Silena laid out in my desk when he entered.

"What are you doing here? You're kind of banned here at my office after your secretary threatened me." I said quite seriously. I really don't want to get on the bad side of that woman.

"Oh come on cousin. You know you love hanging out with me." He grinned childishly, "So, what happened that you are looking murderously at that stack of papers?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"My dad."

"Ahh, so what exactly he did?" He and I both have a vendetta against our dads since they are not much a father to begin with.

"He told a certain Dare girl where I live." I said with exasperation. Nico just howled with laughter.

"Oh shut up. You wouldn't laugh like that when a red haired leech started clinging on you when you're just barely awake. She staked out my place, man." I said. He just laughed some more.

"Oh man. Your dad sucks. Well, so does my dad." He just sighed.

"I'm just glad he didn't told her that I worked here."

"That would be fun to see." Nico joked.

"I think I'll go have a restraining order against her or I could just move to a new place. Anyways, what really brings you here? I'm really kinda scared of your secretary." I said while going to my personal refrigerator. I didn't have time to eat because of that girl. Good thing there's always ingredients for a sandwich here.

"So am I! I was here till 2pm trying to finish all the papers she asked me to look at! 2 pm! Do you know how much she scares me that I didn't even have the courage to complain of working two extra hours?!"

"You were just here for an extra of two hours and you're complaining?" I said while putting the finishing touches to my sandwich.

"Two hours that I could have used to hook up with a girl." He said while pouting.

"Oh stop, pouting Nico. It doesn't look good with your emo image." I sat down my chair and tried to eat my sandwich when Nico stole it from my hands.

"Give it back, di Angelo!" I said angrily.

"What? I'm hungry too." He then finished it with two huge bites.

I just sighed. "Anyways, what's with the folder?" I said pointing to the folder he was holding.

"Oh this? You remember where Bianca is working, right?"

"She's my counterpart at the western branch." I went back to my refrigerator to get another sandwich.

"Right. Anyways, they're having trouble over there that our branch couldn't ignore it."

"Oh yeah, I saw that report yesterday but I didn't have time to read it thoroughly." I remembered looking at it last night. "What happened?" In times like this is when Nico would act business like and go serious since it's his sister who's having problem. He's quite protective of her even though she's older than him.

"It looks like someone is stealing the money from the firm and they have no idea how. They just know that their profits are lower than normal and they know it's the works of an employee. The financial director over there is having a major meltdown because of this."

"Damn. I'm glad we don't have those kind of problems over here. …..we don't have those problems, right?" I asked skeptically.

He just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Like anything's going to get past me."

"So, is your sister asking you to help her out?" I said while I was able to finally eat something.

"Yeah, since they're thinking of firing all of their employees and that's only their last resort, they decided to call for some help."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, apparently I have to go undercover and work there. But I seriously don't want to. It's bad enough I have to work till 2pm in here. I don't want to work till 5."

"Won't people notice you're related to your sister though? You do resemble each other a lot even though both of you are polar opposites." He seemed to contemplate this and then an idea struck him that his eyes flashed mischievously.

"I don't like that look you have there, man." I eyed him warily.

"You know how you said you'd rather move to get away from Rachel?" I just nodded.

"Perce! This is the greatest opportunity for you! You could do the undercover job and you'll be away from her. The branch is in California!" He said excitedly.

I just rolled my eyes. "I do have a job here, Nico. Anyways, who's going to fill you while you're over there anyways?"

He just waved his hands in a dismissal manner. "Of course the company would choose someone to fill in. Come on, Percy. You're better at things like this. You're like this super awesome dude that could do anything." He pouted trying to convince me.

"Complimenting will not help you especially your pouting is kinda scary instead of cute." I said dryly.

"And how long am I going to be gone? I can't just leave this place especially with you wreaking havoc." I accused him pointedly.

"Well, at long as it takes actually," he confessed, "but you know there's Demeter who would keep me in check." He reasoned out.

"Please Perce. Think of this as a vacation from your dad and from all the other Rachel girls your dad is trying to set you up with." I thought of this and thought about having obnoxious stares once more but it does mean I wouldn't get set up into anymore blind dates by my dad especially since Christmas is coming soon. Christmas had been like a Percy give away. It would be like here's Percy gift for you, hope you would repay it by choosing us at designing your building. Yeah, it's not fun.

"Please Percy! People won't even recognize you over there. You're a ghost here and your name isn't well known over there. It's the perfect opportunity." He begged.

"Fine," I conceded since this is quite an amusing opportunity. I always wanted to start like a normal employee.

"YES." He jumped up and down like a little kid.

Well, this should be a fun experience. California here I come. Just then, my door got opened with a loud thud. Oh gods, I just added something on my list why I want to go to California.

Nico's eyes widen and stopped his jumping for joy. He just stuttered the name that could threaten his laid back life before running away, "Demeter!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys have enjoyed that first chapter. As always, reviews are always appreciated and criticism is always welcome just no flamers please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here is my chapter 2. I was supposed to have released this right after chapter 1 but I let my friend read this chapter first for some input. I don't know why but I'm into cliche love stories lately and that is what my friend had noticed but she was freakishly grinning when she was reading this. So I don't know whether that means this was good or not. I let you guys decide. I hope you guys would like this. Reviews and Comments are appreciated. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth Danielle Chase had always out there to prove herself. Her life hadn't always been easy. She had always been pushed to her limit by her mother to be the best that it had been ingrained to her system. She did her best so that she could be noticed by her mother who only respond to her when she did anything praiseworthy. Her father barely have time for her since he's more inclined to make sure his lesson plans for his college class are top notch. She was teased in so many occasions how nerdy she was since her face were always glued to a book. She became so timid around people that it's hard for her to open up. She also ran away from home at the young age of seven when she couldn't take the pain to see her parents argue. Their fights were petty and it always involve the fact that the two parents hadn't enough time to be with their daughter. Annabeth thought it was her fault that they were fighting. She thought that if she was gone, maybe they would stop arguing over her and that's what she did.<p>

An hour of running later, she found herself in Central Park which was about only two miles away from her home but it was still a feat for the little girl. She found herself crying near a tree. The sky seemed to reflect her mood today that she felt more inclined to shed more tears. She was shocked that her body could hold so much fluid in her body.

She felt a tap on her shoulders and she ignored it. She was tapped again and again and again. She glared angrily to the person who seemed not to know when somebody doesn't want to be bothered. Most of the kids in her class say that she has a mean look which scares a lot of the kids at her school. Her demeanor faltered though when she saw two innocent green eyes staring back at her. His eyes were wide in shock by her vicious glare that he stumbled back that it almost made her laugh.

"I'm sorry." The boy who look no older than her mumbled to her while scratching the back of his head. His haircut is long overdue that his hair reached down to his eyes. "You're eyes are pretty," he blurted out and both of them blushed. She noticed he was clutching a book. It looked big at his hands.

Annabeth sniffed as she remembered when her parents read books to her. They always read her a bedtime stories until they got too busy and started fighting each other. "Are you okay?" The boy asked as he sat down beside her and gave her a handkerchief. Annabeth eyed it like it's going to eat her while her defenses go up. Who the heck is this kid?

"It won't bite, you know." He said kindly although he is becoming fidgety by the amount of time she is taking to reach for it.

She tried to convey a thanks through a smile. Thank gods, he understood because she doesn't want to speak. He smiled a toothy grin at her and it seemed to uplift her mood a bit. Although she's still a bit wary of him. She thinks he's like all the other boys who teased her but there's something different about him. He seemed genuine enough. Even for such a young age, Annabeth knew how to discern people and it is always something she is proud of.

"Are you okay?" He asked her again with sad eyes like he's sharing the same sadness she's feeling right now. It was something new to her that someone would be empathetic towards her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She just shook her head denying him to know what's troubling her. He seemed to understand yet he still held those sad eyes.

"Do you want a hug?" He asked and she just looked at him bewildered. "My mom gives me hug when I'm sad. She said that she doesn't like to see me sad so she hugs me until I'm not sad anymore." He looked at her with unwavering voice. "I don't like seeing you sad. You're too pretty to be sad." He mumbled while blushing and Annabeth knew she's blushing too because she hasn't been called pretty before. Not even her parents.

So Annabeth just nodded and the boy just hugged him like it wasn't the first time they were hugging. She then cried again and the boy just held her like it's the most important thing to do.

"Better?" He asked her when they pulled away from each other after what seemed like an infinity. She nodded timidly while looking at his eyes. His eyes reminds her of the ocean. They don't go to the beach that often because her parents are always busy so she always tries to remember what the ocean looks like.

"Your hair's pretty," he said while pulling the curls of her hair. "It looks likes princess curls." He smiled goofily. She blushed at his comment. People always teased her hair and it felt nice to hear someone compliment it.

"What are you reading?" She spoke in spite of telling herself not to talk. He smiled at her voice like it is the most beautiful voice he ever heard. It almost melted her heart.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone," he said proudly. "I still don't understand some words though but my mommy said I'm smart so I can still read it."

She looked at him with awe since she haven't read it yet and also, he's proud to call himself smart. She doesn't like to be called like that because she gets teased a lot. "Don't you get teased if you're too smart?" She asked shyly.

He scrunched up his nose and it was the cutest thing she ever saw, "I do but they don't bother me. I like being smart." He said with determination.

"I'm smart too," she shared. He smiled like there's no tomorrow. So, he shared his book and they started reading. They were reading for about ten minutes when she started talking again.

"I ran away." She said sadly.

"Why?" His face fell and he instantly became sad.

"My mommy and daddy kept fighting because of me. Maybe if I'm gone, they won't fight anymore." She became teary-eyed again and the boy hugged her again. Her sobs echoed through his body.

"You know, they'll fight even more if you ran away. They'll blame each other." He said wisely. She just nodded at his embrace. "I've run away before too." He said and he looks away like he's ashamed of what he'd done.

"But when I heard that my mommy had been crying day and night because I left, I quickly came home. I don't want to see her sad." He said to her. "So, don't think of running away because it hurts more for the people you love." She just looked at him and before all of her courage runs out, she kissed him on the cheeks. Percy's face turned so red, it rivaled a tomato. Annabeth was no better but they smiled at each other nonetheless.

He smiled warmly at her and looked at his watch and his face became alarmed. He quickly let go and became fidgety.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now." He said sadly. She was sad too but not as sad as a while ago.

"It's okay. I guess I'll go home, too." She said while standing up.

He smiled at her like he's proud at her for doing the right thing. He stood still then hugged her again. He then ran off towards in what she guess his house. However, as she looked at the retreating figure of the boy, she couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to call him back again. His hug felt like she won't be seeing him again and boy, was she right. Her last remembrance of him was his handkerchief and his sea-green eyes.

-Line Break-

The timid girl before is long gone now. After her encounter with the sea-green eyed boy, her relationship with her parents changed. They became more interactive with her and they moved to California so that they could continue being warm to her. She doesn't get annoyed by the teasing when she gets the answer right for the eighth time in the row. She also reads more complex books. She began to read all about Greek mythology and architecture when she was eight. She had become engrossed in them that she could talk about it for hours.

She also found two best friends when she got to California. Her best friend who is a punk-goth girl whose whole attitude scare people off. Her eyes would have been beautiful seeing it is an electric blue, however, those eyes were usually used for her famous death glares. Thalia was her name and she has spiky black hair with a streak of color that she changed every month. She likes to wear leather jackets even though it is 100 degrees outside.

Then, there's Luke Castellan, her boyfriend since last year. He was the crush of the whole school and she knows she's lucky to have an awesome boyfriend like him especially she had a crush on him since freshman year. Luke was 6'1 and has sandy cropped up hair. His blue eyes is as perfect as a clear blue sky. Even though he has a thick pale scare that runs below his right eye up to his chin, she thinks he is perfect. However, this caused for her to forget the boy who changed her life. Her life has turned into a good one.

Why would she need to remember a boy from the past that she only met once? A boy who she didn't even know the name of. The only thing she kept in memory of him was the handkerchief. Luke and Thalia always questioned why she still hold on to the old handkerchief but she doesn't want to share it. She thinks it's not important enough to share to her best friend and boyfriend and over time, the sea-green eyed boy had been buried in her memories.

She became beautiful as well. Her figure was obviously envied by most of the girls she knows. She got it from all those tireless exercise she's been doing and of course, her proper diet helped along the way. When she became a senior, every guy in their class wished they hadn't picked on the blonde haired beauty because she became a woman that can rival even Aphrodite. She had finished architecture at Stanford at the age of 22 years old. She is now a proud architecture at the Olympia Architectural Firm that is based in California. Both she and Luke had been promoted pretty quickly through the ranks especially Annabeth. She is now the most trusted architect by the head of the western branch that every blueprints and plans goes through her before being read by the head and she had gained that position in just two years. At the age of 24, life was perfect for her or so she thought.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I was not in a good mood. This morning sucked so much that I had the urge to scream at the top of my lungs just to let it all out. First, my alarm decided to wake me up at 3 am because a certain gothic girl decided it was wise to prank me. Then, I forgot to change the alarm that when I woke up again, it was already 7:30 am while I needed to get to work by eight. I took a shower for only five minutes and pulled on my business attire. I didn't have time to fix my hair so I just pulled it to my usual messy ponytail. I didn't even have enough time to have a decent breakfast either so I just took a slice of Wonder bread and decided to head out of my apartment.

Then, there's the fact that my boyfriend did not even give me a good morning text this past week and today is no better. I am not a clingy and demanding girlfriend but he used to do that all the time that it had become a daily routine for me.

Come to think of it, he's usual sweetness for me has diminished as well. He would still be sweet to me at times but not so much anymore. Is it because I haven't returned the 'I love you's' he constantly said to me and the fact that I wouldn't still give my virginity to him? I know that we have been dating for more than a year now but I still haven't had the courage to say it back and the fact that I want to give my virginity when I get married. I wish that wouldn't be the cause of our break up just because I'm too old fashioned.

I quickly ran outside of my apartment but I immediately stopped when I saw someone was moving in. I wanted to check it out who would be my new neighbor but as soon as I looked at my watch, I sprinted again and tried to hail a cab.

It was a miracle that I got to work with only two minutes to spare. I quickly went to my office which our head director had given to me graciously after being promoted. As I walked towards my office, I could hear the faint whispers of the people in there. They are probably sharing the news that I'm in a foul mood which is something they should not push. They learned that a hard way when the Stolls thought it would be fun to annoy me. After that, everyone had to check whether I'm in a great mood or not. Their only hope if I'm in a bad mood was Luke since he is the only one who can calm me down.

Before I got inside, I saw Luke running towards me with a smile and I just sighed in relief that maybe he was just too busy to text.

"Hey babe," he said after pecking me on the cheeks. That's odd. It's always in the lips.

"Hey," I said to him smiling in spite of being saddened by his lessened affection towards me. "How's your morning." I asked him trying to find out why he didn't text me.

"Oh, it was great actually." He smiled widely at me and I felt something was off with his smile. It wasn't his usual friendly smile.

"That's good," I said to him smiling while opting to ignore the bad vibes I'm sensing from him.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

I frowned at him. "Umm, don't we have a date night, tonight? It's Friday." I become so accustomed to the idea of dates every Friday that I felt so out of place when we don't have it.

"I know but I have a thing tonight and I can't make it so I was wondering if you have anything to do to keep you busy or should I just bail this out…" he rambled on but I could see it in his eyes that he will still go no matter what.

"No, it's okay. I just remembered I have blueprints to look over," I gave him a tight lipped smile. Great, it's Friday night and I'll be staying at home looking at blueprints all night.

"You're the best," He smiled at me and gave me another peck on the cheeks.

He then went back to his cubicle while I went inside. That was so different of him. Was he hiding something from me? My phone rang loudly as it blared some rock music I have no idea what it is about. I knew then that it was Thalia as I quickly pressed the answer button to my phone since she's the only one who likes rock music and she would be the only who would be daring enough to change my ringtone.

"Hey there, Annie," Thalia said cheekily while I gritted my teeth because she is testing how far my bad mood can go before cracking up.

"Thalia, one more prank from you and I will make sure to make your life miserable," I threatened with every ounce of sincerity. She quickly stopped knowing that I'm really mad and her teasing is making it worse.

"What happened?" She asked with genuineness. I went to my favorite coffee maker since it is the only thing that I know that could calm me down a bit but until then, I'm Annie the cranky.

"Nothing really. Aren't you supposed to be photographing some models right now?" I tried to change the subject since I don't want to talk about Luke right now. Also, I am wondering how Thalia had enough time to call me since she's always so busy at work.

Thalia was one of the best photographers I've seen and she's been doing it since middle school. Right now, she's been employed by her dad's niece, Artemis, to be the photographer of her magazine, The Huntress.

"We haven't even began yet. We're still waiting for Lady Artemis and she said she's in a meeting with the son of dad's associates. And don't think I don't know you're trying to change the subject. What's wrong, Annabeth?" I know she wouldn't stop pestering me especially since she's saying my name right instead of her usual Annie.

"It's just…something's off with Luke." I confessed sadly to her. I would have thought she would say something to comfort me and stop the growing uneasiness inside of me instead she surprised me with her own negative thoughts.

"Yeah, he's been acting weird lately." Thalia said thoughtfully and I could almost hear her scowl.

I frowned at that, "Why? I know he's been acting weird towards me, but why would you say he's like that?" I was beginning to worry that it took me three tries to add in the sugar to my coffee that I made a mess on the table.

I was about to ask her again when she didn't say anything but she interrupted, "It's probably nothing. He must have been busy preparing some surprise for you. You know how he is." Thalia tried to reassure but I'm still a bit skeptical. Then again, he likes to surprise me even though his surprises turned out to be bad but I still appreciate the thought.

"I guess," I said trying to reassure myself.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Luke won't do anything that will hurt you," Thalia comforted me once again but it seemed like she's trying to reassure herself, not me.

* * *

><p>I was irritatingly trying to fix the blueprint for a new high rise condominium when one of the most irritating architect in our team came into my office.<p>

"Hey princess," it was Drew Tanaka and we both knew that we hated each other the first time we met each other.

I've got too admit that Drew was beautiful. She is a beautiful Asian girl who is just about as tall as me. Her dark hair is always in ringlets that I have to congratulate on her time management in the morning since I know she originally have straight hair. Her brown eyes would be warm whenever she is talking to guys but it turns vicious when she looks at me. She is supposed to wear, like all of the girls in the firm, gray skirt that is just right about the knee, a white blouse with a gray suit jacket. However, she altered it to a short skirt and a low cut blouse which she thinks make her hot. She also wears make up like her face was a coloring book. She also have a lot of jewelry that you would always know when she is coming because you could hear her jingle from all of her jangling bracelets. She would always try to seduce most of the guys in here and even the security team was not exempted from this. That also means my boyfriend is one of the guys she tried to seduce but I trust my boyfriend that she won't get to him.

"What do you want, Tanaka?" Not bothering to look up to that irritating coloring book of a face. I was still annoyed by the lack of details with the design by some architect who worked here for a long time. How the heck could he fail miserably at his job after such a long time? I was annoyed and seeing Drew will do me no good at all.

"Oh, I don't want you. I still don't know what Luke wants with you." She sneered while I huffed, clearly annoyed by her antics. "Anyway, Di Angelo wants to see you," she then left with her heels clacking against the floor. I swear that three inch heels of hers will kill her someday.

I then stood up since I don't want to see these awful blueprints and also, even though I'm close friends with Bianca, she is still the boss and I want to stay good friends with her. I entered her office which is quite not my taste. Her whole place is in a shade of pink and black and I still wonder to this day how they were able to make it work.

"Oh hey there Annabeth," Bianca said without looking up.

I was always awed by Bianca's beauty. Although, she was always a girly girl, Bianca had always been simple with her appearance unlike Drew who prioritize what she would wear for a lunch date rather than finishing a blueprint that was due a week ago. She always apply light make-up to contrast her pale skin and to make her black eyes pop out even more. Her eyes could be sexy but at the same time scary as well. I'm just glad that she hasn't used her glare against me since I would choose Thalia's glare than her glare anytime. She was wearing the same thing as us except the color is different every day. Right now, the color of the day is red.

Bianca is sitting on her black, pink trimmed leather chair with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I knew she was looking at the financial report because once again our profit was lower than we expected. Her look towards the report could burn a hole through it by the intensity of her glare.

"You wanted to see me?" I sat down at the leather chair across her. I was kind of wary because she seemed to radiate a bad mood and I don't want to say something that might cause my job. I felt like I did something wrong and she is about to fire me, or worse, reprimand my work.

"You know, you don't have to be scared." She finally looked up and her gaze softened and I sighed in relief.

"Well, that aura that you're giving off is kinda scary," I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, my brother and I used to have contests who could be scarier." She just laughed at me for my silliness. She looked down once more at the report and her eyebrows furrowed again.

"So, do you have any idea who's stealing the money?" I asked in hopes that the crisis could be quickly resolved. The stress is getting to us to since we know that if they don't resolve this soon, they were going to lay off a few people. I know some of them deserved to be fired, but I wanted them to be fired for a good reason, not because we're losing money from someone who's stealing from us.

She just sighed tiredly and I know this issue had drained her a lot, "No, we're not getting any closer. I know that Will is doing everything he can to resolve this but if we won't be solve in time.." Her face became dark as she left that threat hanging. I knew she was talking about firing people and I'm going to bet that Will Solace, our long time financial director, will be the first one to be laid off.

She just scrubbed her face with her hands in exasperation. "The eastern branch is taking notice of our problem too and the board as well. I'm just glad that I averted from calling in my brother to help us out. My dad almost made that dork come here to figure this out." Even though she loved her brother to death, she doesn't want for her baby brother to come in and help her in this kind of circumstances since she is the older sister. I haven't seen his brother before in person. I only know what he looked like when he was young but seeing that the two siblings look alike, I have no trouble picturing him.

"Anyways, here." She then gave me a folder and I gave her a quizzical look.

"We're going to have a new employee and I want you to guide him." I was just shocked at that that I stood up abruptly with the folder still in my hands.

"What?" I asked her incredulously and she just raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me. "I mean, I thought we're having a financial crisis," I amended and tried to explain my shock, "Having another employee could lessen our finances even more and I thought you guys were ready to lay off some of the employees."

"I know that, Annabeth." Her answer was short and I knew her temper is not something to be trifled with. "Go meet him. I suppose he's at the lobby by now." She said ignoring the rant and explanation I gave.

"But—," she just gave me a look that further argument over this matter will result into my early retirement. I sighed knowing I wouldn't win this.

"Fine," conceding in defeat.

"Oh right," she said as I had put my hand on the door knob. "Bring him here to my office first. I have something to say to him first." She then just waved me and cued me to exit.

I then went to towards the elevator but I was hoping to at least talk to Luke on my way but he wasn't even at his cubicle. Where was he? He is really starting to worry me. I don't like feeling like he's doing something wrong because I trust him to do what was right.

Seeing that Luke was nowhere to be found, I trudged up towards the elevator to meet our new co-worker. I then looked at my hand and forgot that I have the new employee's file and I quickly scanned it.

The first thing I noticed was how handsome the guy is. He had the most unusual shade of green eyes that I somewhat recognize. I feel like I've seen these eyes before. His hair is messed up like he had just gone through a day at the beach. Even from the picture, I know the guy was muscled quite nicely.

Now, I know why Bianca wanted him even though we are in a financial crisis. The guy was hot and I haven't said that before to anyone even at my boyfriend. I was beginning to think that Bianca might be like Drew after all and that our head director is another sucker for hot guys. I am already mentally cursing this guy since I can't believe he seduce Bianca. Well, I think he seduced her.

Before I could look at the name, the elevator dinged indicating I arrived at the ground floor. I quickly closed the folder and strutted into the lobby trying to find this gorgeo—I mean new employee.

I was looking for him when I bumped onto someone's hard chest that I almost fell on my butt. The said someone was able to catch me, however, he was only able to catch me because my panicking caused me to hug him in desperate attempt to not fall.

I had my eyes closed and when I opened it, my breath hitched as I stared into this person's eyes. His green eyes reminded me the ocean and it glinted as it stares down at me. He was wearing huge black rimmed glasses that it had put more emphasis to his beautiful green eyes.

He must have realized we were almost nose to nose because he was so shocked that he dropped me on my butt.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry," his voice was deep and sexy but I was annoyed because my butt hurts. His hand was outstretched but I slapped it away and stood up on my own. My day couldn't get any better. I then looked at my offender and I realized he was taller than me that I had to look up which annoyed me further. He was wearing a fit black slacks and a long sleeved buttoned up green shirt that complimented his eyes. His glasses are nerdy but he somehow made it sexy.

I then realized this is the new employee we're going to have. He was looking at me quizzically and he was just straight out staring at me. The nerve of this guy. I just gave him my famous death glare and I saw him cringed.

"I'm sorry," he said once more and his cheeks was bright red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, you said that already." I didn't bother to keep my annoyance hidden. He looked down as he noticed my tone but he just looked back up with a look that resembles like a kicked puppy. "And stop staring at me. It's annoying." My voice sounded so irritated that I almost felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault that my day was miserable to begin with but then again, he was the new employee that somehow made Bianca hire him.

"You're the new employee right?" I asked him trying to be formal.

"Umm..yeah.." he said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck and trying his best to not look at me.

"Right. Mr…" I still didn't know his name. He just looked at me quizzically.

"Ummm…Jackson. Percy Jackson." While stretching his hand towards me to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, I hope you guys like that. The next chapter would probably be by mid November at the earliest. College still sucks so it takes a while and also, I'm still finishing up my other story. As always, reviews and comments are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it took so long guys. It took me a while since college had been killing me. I'm glad that you guys took a liking at this story. I'm sorry if my updates will be slow but I will try for monthly updates. Sorry though for the cliffhangers that will appear from time to time. I really need to stop doing that lol. I hope you guys would enjoy this. Comments and Reviews are much appreciated guys.**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

You would think that a Harvard graduate and a man who is sought after by many women would be able to say something cool, witty or even a simple coherent sentence in front of a woman. But noo, one glance at the grey eyed goddess, I was simply nothing but a complete mess.

Let me backtrack a bit. It was a week after my annoying emo cousin, Nico, had convinced me to take his place as the undercover worker for the western branch in sunny California. I have lived my entire life in New York and I know that California won't agree with me being there. I wouldn't have taken the job if it weren't for the incentives that my cousin had presented to me.

I had longed for a long time for a chance to be invisible to other people but I was too popular for my own good. You'd think that would be a good thing but think about this. Imagine yourself as all tired and sleepy and you have just entered the school building. You wanted to at least rest for a while to gather at least enough energy to go through the day. However, being popular means that everyone wants to get my attention and that also means that I won't have my well-deserved 10 minutes rest. One thing is for sure, I hated being popular.

When I had graduated, I had finally been given the chance to have an invisible life when I took post as the head director of the eastern branch of the Olympia Co. I knew that my plan to stay obscure to people would not be permanent. I just didn't know it would end as early as a month later since my father had taken up the mantle to arrange me blind dates. He had the impression it's alright to push this sex-driven women to me. I guess that's what a kind of father you would get if you haven't seen him for twelve years.

My patience with my father's antics had grown dangerously thin and the blunder my father had caused with Rachel Elizabeth Dare has finally cracked me. So, in an act of sheer desperation, I agreed to the grand scheme of my two cousins in hope to escape my father and all those clingy women even if I have to give up the solitude my office brings me.

I had just arrived at the western branch and one thing is for sure, I am lost. Great. Even I have no idea how I got lost in this place. One minute I was sitting somewhere trying to ignore all those obnoxious stares. The next I got lost when I wanted to go to the bathroom.

It also irked me that I didn't even know what the woman looked like that Bianca told me I was supposed to meet. She said that the woman would show me around the place. I was walking around the place trying to find the waiting area again when someone just literally popped out suddenly in front of me.

Let me get this straight, I was not the one who bumped into her. She bumped into me.

Anyways, we still bumped each other and I have exerted quite a force on her and I quickly tried to catch her. I would have boasted to my dear cousin of how fast my reflexes were but I quickly realized that I only have been able to catch her because she had hugged me by my neck.

After so many women that have tried to seduce me, I thought that no girl would be able to make me fall in love. I even thought that I wasn't even straight because even if I do admit the women who tried wooing me were beautiful, my heart didn't even budge. The only thing that kept me knowing that I am straight was the fact that I still remember the little girl who made my heart skip a beat.

I thought that the girl who I have met years ago was the only one I could feel for but as I gaze upon this person in my arms, I thought I saw an angel. Oh my gods, I'm turning sappy. Our eyes locked and I couldn't deny how beautiful her eyes are. Grey colored eyes that resembles a storm brewing but somehow it made me feel warm. It swirled with different emotions that I was almost swept away by it. I even had the urge to kiss her but that's what got me out of my trance. I saw how close we are and being a gentleman of course, I dropped her to her butt. And that, boys and girls, is how I utterly failed to impress the first girl in such a long time to hold my interest.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry." My voice was frantic and I was deeply sorry. It's not like I wanted to drop her. I just got surprised by the little distance my face from her face.

She was so beautiful. Her curly golden hair is tied up in a ponytail. It looks like princess curls. I instantly remembered the young girl I had fallen for before. I just stared at her remembering the girl and I thought that maybe this was the girl from before. That thought quickly flew out of my mind in the next 5 seconds.

I didn't notice that I was staring at her that much until she gave me her death glare. I just cringed at the look she is giving right now. That's something new. Most of the time, girls just bat their eyelashes at me and gave their most alluring smile.

"I'm sorry." I said again and I know that I am glowing red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, you said that already." I just looked down in shame. Her voice is so full of annoyance that I couldn't bear to look at her at the moment. Then again, I couldn't stop looking at her and I just looked back up again. I tried for my most sincere sorry looking face. I got lost in her eyes again after looking back up.

"And stop staring at me. It's annoying." Shit. I couldn't just stop looking at her even if she is scorning me at the moment.

"You're the new employee right?" She said while trying to be formal at me. I guess she doesn't want me to think that bad of her, right? Wrong!

"Umm…yeah.." I replied to her intelligently as I rub the back of my neck. A habit that I have since I was a child.

"Right. Mr.." Oh right, I haven't given her my name but then again, shouldn't she know it since she obviously came here to pick me up. I guess she just received the memo just moments ago.

"Ummm..Jackson." Great. Now that I have said my last name, maybe the first name would be great to add too, brain. "Percy Jackson." I completed. I really have to check whether my brain has any use when it comes to girls that I actually feel attracted to. Seeing this is the first time, I'm going to guess my brain is not built for this kind of moments.

She just huffed at me and started walking towards the elevators. I just stood there stunned but she turned her head back at me with annoyance evident on her face. "Well? What are you standing there for? Follow me!" She commanded at me and I quickly ran towards her. I almost tripped and I could almost hear her eyes rolling. Yeah, definitely not my greatest day.

I have never felt this kind of animosity coming from a woman especially the hatred is towards me. We stepped into the elevator towards wherever and I could even hear a pin drop with the silence that is ballooning up between us. Man, the elevator is so slow. I took a mental note to say this to Bianca so I wouldn't encounter this kind of situation in the future.

The elevator rattled and the girl stumbled on me. I caught her once more and yet again, our eyes connected but she pulled away pretty quickly. I just stood there rubbing the back of my neck. She looked irritated like it was my fault that the elevator had to choose that moment to rattle and made her lose her balance.

"Ummm.. I still don't know your name," I said

"Chase," she replied shortly after me.

"Your name is Chase? That's a weird first name." It's one of these moments that I wonder what's wrong with my thinking.

Her eyes flashed with anger and I cowered a bit, "It's my last name idiot." Percy, you are a Harvard graduate for crying out loud. Think! I mentally scolded myself.

"Oh. Sorry." I amended quickly. "and your first name is?" I asked her tentatively.

"I'm your superior so you don't need to know my first name. Everyone calls me here Ms. Chase or ma'am. Understood?" Why couldn't she said it slowly because right now I couldn't help but look at how her lips move. I didn't even notice she was waiting for me to reply.

"Understood?" Her angered voice, which has risen an octave higher, brought me back and her glare turned harsher.

"Umm..yes..I mean, understood Ms. Chase." I stuttered. Frankly, I don't know what her problem is especially since it seems like her problem is me. I did drop her onto her butt but that's not enough for someone to hate me. It's not like I killed her mother or anything.

"So, I will never know your first name." I asked dimly. I really should know when to stop talking but curiosity won over. She looked livid as she faced me again. "Look here,-!"

Thankfully, the elevator dinged indicating we have finally arrived. Thank the gods for that. I thought I was going to die. Although, I wished we have never arrived since as soon as the doors opened, all eyes were upon us and my guide's menacing form wouldn't be exactly what she wanted to show in front of anybody. I was squirming inside and I refuse to look back at these people who have no manners.

Ms. Chase seems to notice the stares and that I was getting uncomfortable. She just frowned at them and everybody looked away. Oh boy, this girl is scary and she doesn't even hate them while me on the other hand is on her hate list. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this crazy plans of the Di Angelos. I don't think I'll survive with her glare constantly pointed at me. I really hope that I don't have to report to her everytime.

"Come on, Mr. Jackson." She commanded at me and I just followed without any complaint. I don't want to get myself killed in the first day and I'm sure I'm nearing it already because of the incident earlier. I could hear everyone's whisper and feel everyone's eyes on me. This is getting tiresome already and I've only been here for about two minutes.

"Stolls, don't even think about." Annabeth said without turning around and I wondered who she was talking to. However, I soon got my answer as two voices sprung up from behind me. "Dang it." They muttered.

I looked quickly behind my back and I saw twins trying to steal my wallet from my back pocket. They were pretty tall but I'm still about an inch taller than them. They had brown hair and blue eye color that twinkled mischievously. It reminds me of Nico when he is about to prank me. I don't think I want to introduce him to these two.

After seeing that they both got caught, the two saluted away from us. My guide just sighed in annoyance. This girl needs some serious vacation because I think that one more day in this office, she will officially go bonkers. I saw a tough looking girl that doesn't looks like she wants to work in an architecture firm. She looks like she is better suited to be in a wrestling match. She saw me looking and just glared at me. I turned my head back at my guide again.

Just as we are nearing to what looks like Bianca's office, a girl, who is obviously wearing unapproved office attire, blocked my way and put her hand on my chest. Here we go again.

"Well, hello there cutie." What's with these girls using this this kind of voice? They think it's so alluring but in fact, they just sound desperate to me. I rolled my eyes since this girl is no different from the multitude of women that tried to get me to bed.

"Drew, get your hands off of him. Bianca wants to talk to him." I wonder if Ms. Chase is always like this everyday. Her peeved voice doesn't change.

"Now, now, you already have Luke. Share a little." The girl named Drew chastised her. It was actually fun to watch except I'm in the middle of it. I don't think it's possible to get any redder but then again, Ms. Chase is proving me wrong. I know she's about to blow up. It doesn't take a genius to know that she's been having a bad day and I think I contributed to it. It's not like it's my fault she wasn't looking where she was going.

Before Ms. Chase could blow up, Bianca's door opened suddenly with a bang and she just stood there with her hands on her hips. "Drew, get away from Mr. Jackson." Bianca ordered.

"Who?" Drew thoroughly confused.

"The guy you are hitting on." Ms. Chase sighed irritatingly. Drew immediately withdrew her hand but she gave me a wink and I know she's not done flirting with me. "Bye _Mr. Jackson_."

I could feel everyone's stare at me. Great. Bianca is massaging her temple. She's probably stressed out with the problem with the company and with this incident, I don't think it's helping her migraine.

"Mr. Jackson, get inside. Guys, get back to work." She commanded and I know she's pissed because everyone returned quickly to their work without complaint. I immediately walked towards her since this is Bianca's home turf and also, the girl would beat me up if she got mad. It happened before when we met for the first time and I teased her to no end. I still had the urge to ran away every time I see her with a super glue.

I noticed that my guide is walking towards Bianca's office as well. I guess she's curious why I even got hired to this firm. Even I would question that decision.

Once we reached her door, Bianca let me in while she stopped Annabeth from entering. "Sorry Annabeth, private matters." So that's what her name is. Annabeth seemed to notice it too and she just flashed an irritated face to me.

"But—," my fuming guide started but Bianca quickly shot her down. "Please Annabeth. Get back to work." Annabeth seemed like there's a lot more she got to say but Bianca just gave her a look. She cringed and relented but not without giving me a glare. Seriously, what's wrong with that woman?

Bianca shouted before closing the door, "If I found out that anyone isn't working right now, you're going to be fired!" She just sighed and went to her coffee maker.

"Hey Percy." She smiled at me while pouring two cups of coffee.

"Hey there, Bianca." I smiled back while accepting the coffee she offered. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea." She walked back to her office chair, set down her coffee and flopped down to her office chair. "And you!" She pointed at me accusingly with her glare boring down on me. I just jumped back a little by her outburst. Her pleasant welcome quickly became to shout at Percy.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"You couldn't just arrive here peacefully, could you? I said over the phone, as inconspicuous as possible!" She massaged her temples, a sign of pure stress.

"It's not like I wanted to be noticed that much." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Your crew here doesn't know the meaning of personal space."

"Unlike the people you have in your department?" She challenged me.

"Yeah.." I responded weakly. I didn't even know how the people are back in New York. Hiding from those people means I have no idea how they are. I trust Nico enough to be responsible enough when it comes to hiring the people. I tasked Nico to check out whether they are hiring top notch employees since obviously I can't do it.

"You do know that if Demeter didn't intervene with Nico, your whole building will be made up of women." She just rolled her eyes at me when my jaw dropped.

"That little.." I swear when I get back to New York, I will thump his head so hard. I was about to text Nico when Bianca coughed to get my attention back.

"You can get my little brother after work. Right now, I need to brief you on what you're going to do here since I doubt Nico would be responsible enough to tell you everything." I just nodded since I barely knew what I was doing here. I guess I should have asked more about this assignment but desperate moment calls for desperate measures.

"Anyways, Annabeth..," she started when I interrupted. "Annabeth? You mean the girl who looks like who's about to kill me." I asked.

"Yes—"

"What's her problem anyway?" I asked irritatingly. "I mean just because I bumped into her doesn't mean I did it on purpose."

"She's just having a bad day." She said consolingly.

"Bad day? She was glaring at me just because I learned her name when you said it!" I ranted. "Girls aren't supposed—," I stopped quickly but Bianca noticed it and she had that evil smile on her face that I usually see with Nico.

"Percy, what did you say?" She asked teasingly and my face is growing hot.

"Not..nothing. I said nothing." I stuttered and Bianca's smile just grew wider. Ugh, I should have just kept my mouth shut.

She just laughed out loud at my red face. "What, dear cousin? Shocked that a girl doesn't immediately worship the ground you walk on?"

"No! Of course not. In fact, I'm relieved that at least one girl in this place wouldn't flirt with me." I guess I'm not good with hiding my emotions since Bianca just raised her eyebrows challenging me. I just stayed adamant though but deep inside, I am quite saddened that Annabeth doesn't like me.

"Her day couldn't be that bad, could it?" I asked trying to change the topic about me.

"Boyfriend problems, I think. So go figure." Damn it. She has a boyfriend. Woah there. I did not just think about that. Bianca saw my expression and gave me her irritating knowing smile.

"You like her, don't you?" She squealed at me. I forgot how girlish Bianca could be at times. "Damn it Bianca, stop squealing. You're going to break my eardrums." I said irritatingly while covering my ears. She stopped but she still have that smile that I want to wipe off of her face.

"Really Bianca. After 25 years of no dating, you think I would like someone easily." I scoffed although it's not that convincing. Bianca just shrugged her shoulders. "I had to hope, cousin. I'm beginning to think that you're gay." I rolled my eyes at her since she has been saying that to me ever since I deflected the 100th girl who asked me out.

"Back to the original topic, what am I supposed to do here?" I asked since I was sick of this topic.

"Oh just simple tasks. Although, you're going to report to Annabeth more than to me," there goes my hope on not being under her constant watch.

"She will give you your assignments but I will ask her to give you simple projects since you have investigate. Besides, these projects should be easy to you, Mr. Harvard." She said to me while looking for something in her files. I just nodded but I had an internal war with myself. Having to report to Annabeth means I have to deal with her bitchy attitude while it also means that I'm going to interact with her most of the time. Something is wrong with me.

Bianca pulled me out of my musings when she threw a paper ball at me. "Hey!"

"You weren't listening." She shrugged and gave me a folder.

"Who is this?" I asked when I looked over the file inside of it.

"The person that might be the one who is behind all of these problems." She said darkly. "Listen, Percy. Don't ever give away your identity and what you are originally doing here. Especially to Annabeth." She said just above a whisper but I heard it clearly.

"Why? I mean why especially her?" I probed curiously.

"Because if she saw that we're investigating him, she will quit on us and she is quite valuable to the company." Well, I didn't expect her to be that good. "Well, she's valuable to our firm." She said when she saw my surprise. "You're better but don't show her that. Don't let her know that you had graduated from Harvard. She's too competitive for her own good." Bianca warned me.

"Remember Percy, don't let her know what you are doing." She reminded me. "Now go to Annabeth. I bet she will shove Connor's work to you since that guy had been goofing off since last week." She said while massaging her temple and looking over some paper work.

"Get some rest, cousin. I don't think you'll survive another week with that kind of dedication." I said before leaving her office. Then I stopped and my way in again to her office. "Umm where is Annabeth's office again?" I asked while rubbing the back of my neck. Bianca just rolled her eyes and pointed next door.

As soon as I stepped out of her office, all eyes were on me again. It's kinda funny to see their eyes follow my every move but then again, it is quite bothersome. I just huffed in annoyance and made my way to Annabeth's office. I took a deep breath before knocking on her door. I could still feel everyone's stares on me. It feels like they're waiting for me to go to a lion's den.

My hands started to get sweaty and it felt like an eternity waiting for her to open the door. Then, the door swung open and she is so damn beautiful even if her eyes tell me she wants to kill me.

"What?!" I cringed at her tone.

"Um..," I saw her eyes flare at my stuttering. "Bianca told me to get my assignment from you." I said while look looking down. I could faintly hear Annabeth muttering something but couldn't make it out.

She just sighed and indicated me to come in. I stepped into her office and I know she'll torture me. For an architectural firm, this office lacks of a good architectural design. I was in my world as I made comments about every detail in the room, that I didn't notice Annabeth scrutinizing me. I just stopped when I gazed accidentally into her eyes. Her stormy grey eyes were so intimidating that I don't even think she's human. Annabeth was looking at me like she's determined to take out all my secrets just by eyeing at me.

Since I couldn't bear it any longer, I just cleared my throat and began, "Soooo," I dragged on the word which irritated her but as long as it stops her from killing me with her glare, I couldn't even care less.

"Here," she said abruptly and handed me some files. I know that my resume says that I just graduated from some community college, but damn, this girl just gave me such an easy task that I have the urge to tell her that I really graduated from Harvard. She must have seen my irritation because she asked, "Why? Is something wrong?" I hope she doesn't notice my eye twitching because I'm really peeved by this task.

"No, ma'am." I just conceded to the fact that she thinks I'm not capable of difficult assignments.

"You're cubicle is at the far end. Ask somebody to tell you where." She said while looking at me critically. I nodded my head and was about to leave when Annabeth's hand stopped me. I gulped when I looked at her determined face.

"Who are you?" She asked simply that I was quite surprised by the question.

"Umm, like I told I'm," she interrupted me. "I know that." She said irritably. "I meant how were you able to get inside this firm when we are not hiring at all." She said with angry eyes.

"Did you seduce her?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked back dimly.

"Bianca! Did you seduce her!?" She questioned me with burning passion that I choked with my spit.

"What?!" I started to laugh at that and I would have laughed longer but she was looking like she's ready to dig my own grave.

"Of course not. Look, Annabeth," I said to irritate her because seriously she is starting to get under my skin. "Why don't you ask Bianca if you are so adamant to know. Now, if you'll excuse I have to start with my project." I exited her office and I couldn't help but mentally pat myself on how I have handled that. I just had forgotten now I have to interact with these people.

Everyone looked up as soon as I got out of her office and one of the twins spoke out. "Hey, you got out of the she-demon's cave unscathed." He praised me and jogged towards me. He put his arm over my shoulder and I was about to smile when I remembered that these guys like to steal.

I quickly went to my back pocket and intercepted Connor's hands. "Nice try." I said. He smiled at me and walked away. I was about to rejoice but when I looked at my wallet, it was empty except for my credit cards. I looked up and saw him waving my wad of cash.

"Dude, if I were you, just bring the credit card. We don't steal those. You're cubicle is over there by the way." He said grinning from ear to ear and I saw him receive a high five from his brother. "Connor by the way. This is Travis." He said pointing to himself and his brother.

I was about to go to my cubicle when the tough looking girl blocked me and I crashed into her. What scared me the most was the fact that she is an inch taller than me. "Watch where you're going bud." She said menacingly and I was just thankful that she didn't do anything to me but she proved me wrong. She tripped me when I moved past her and I would have face planted on the floor if it weren't for Drew who caught me.

Unfortunately, I landed on her chest. I had to admit it was quite soft. "Well, I didn't know that you wanted to do it so quickly, _Mr. Jackson._" She said seductively. I quickly straightened out but she held onto my arm like a leech. "We could go to the bathroom if you want." She suggested and winked at me.

I was thankful when someone finally saved me. "Drew, let go of him. You don't want him to get fired at the first, don't you?" Drew just pouted and stalked away. I was about to thank my savior but I stopped when I got a good look at him. It was Luke. The guy I was supposed to be investigating. He has a sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was well-built and we were just about the same height. He is good-looking but a white gash that started from his left eye to his lips ruined it all.

He smiled at me and I had to smile back. "Sorry about them." He said sheepishly and I was quite shocked by his actions.

"No, it's alright. I'll get used to it." _I doubt it_, I thought to myself. He smiled at me and left me alone.

I finally got to my cubicle and started my project. Fortunately, nobody started to annoy me and I was able to finish the housing project for some spoiled brat. It's too easy to appease this kind of clients. Thinking that I had a lot of time before I have to pass my designs, I decided to investigate a bit. However, I was thwarted when Annabeth got out of her office.

She looked at Luke's cubicle and I just noticed that he wasn't there. Stupid. How could I have let him out of my sight? I also saw that Drew wasn't there too. Oh. Well, that's not good. I would have thought that Annabeth will look for her boyfriend but instead she sauntered up to me.

She looked at me and grabbed my designs. She sneered at it and said, "It's too childish." She then ripped it apart in front of me and my jaw went slack. "Repeat it." She then walked away and my eyes hardened. I can't believe that woman did that to my work. I had the urge to tackle to her.

Everyone just looked at me with sympathy and I had to urge to pull all the stops in my creative thinking. _Finish investigating Percy and you'll never see her_, I told myself.

Thank the gods that evil woman didn't come out of her office again and I had finished a huge chunk of the design. My watch alarmed that it was 4:53 pm already and that it was time to go home. I would have to continue this back home.

As soon as I saw the clock chime 5pm, I rushed it out there in order to avoid those crazy people. I didn't even care to investigate since this is such a rough day.

It took me twenty minutes to get home and I flopped down to the couch. There were still boxes that needed to get unpacked but I seriously will have time to do that. I'm too tired to even think about what happened today.

I was about to take a nap when I heard a girl curse outside. Being the curious being I am, I went outside to see who would be my neighbor. I cussed like a sailor when I saw Annabeth picking her keys from the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there you go guys. Hope you like that. I'm still working on developing on Percy since I'm not that good with copying others way of style in introducing characters. Comments and Reviews are appreciated. Next Update will probably be on Christmas Vacation.  
><strong>


End file.
